Gratefully
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #f4ab8a |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Over the Dream |next = Boku Kakumei |current track = Gratefully }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Koshiro Honda |arrangement = Koshiro Honda |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 03, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka |tracks = |price = |length = 4:20 |episodes = }} Gratefully is the second track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka. It is performed by Rin Matsuoka's seiyū, Mamoru Miyano. The song was released on September 03, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 回り道して　辿り着けたこの場所で(I think, I feel,) カタチにしてく　想いと向き合いながら(my dream, your dream,) それぞれの毎日の　真ん中に俺たちがいて ここで作る最高のチーム　実現する(きっと出来るさ) 願いは残らず叶えてみたい　みんなの願いなら尚更 この夏だから見られる景色　必ずあるんだ(I wanna show it to you) 今日までの努力ムダにはしない　俺たちなら目指していける 同じ時間を過ごす仲間と　あずけあう夢で見つめる、明日へと こだわりだけで　突っ走る俺のことも(ずっと、そっと) 支えてくれる　頼ってくれる存在(my friend, team-mate,) 責任が強くする　心は独りじゃ育てない 関わりあう　絆があるおかげなんだ(Thanks for・・・全てに) 繋いだリレーで連れていきたい　みんなが望んでくれるから 今がいつかの永遠になる　あの水の向こう(見せてやりたい) 自分で自分を不自由にした　息苦しさはどこにもない 信頼できる大事な仲間　迷わない俺で返そう、この想いを 全員が真剣で　伝わるたび　もっとアツくなれる あつまれた喜びで　応えあえる　最高のチーム 願いは残らず叶えてみたい　みんなの願いなら尚更 この夏だから見られる景色　必ずあるんだ(I wanna show it to you) 今日までの努力ムダにはしない　俺たちなら目指していける 同じ時間を過ごす仲間と　あずけあう夢で見つめる、明日へと |-| Rōmaji = mawarimichi shite tadori tsuketa kono basho de (I think, I feel,) katachi ni shiteku omoi to muki ai nagara (my dream, your dream,) sorezore no mainichi no mannaka ni oretachi ga ite koko de tsukuru saikou no CHIIMU jitsugen suru (kitto dekiru sa) negai wa nokorazu kanaete mitai minna no negai nara naosara kono natsu dakara mirareru keshiki kanarazu arunda (I wanna show it to you) kyou made no doryoku muda ni wa shinai oretachi nara mezashite ikeru onaji jikan wo sugosu nakama to azuke au yume de mitsumeru, ashita e to kodawari dake de tsuppashiru ore no koto mo (zutto, sotto) sasaete kureru tayotte kureru sonzai (my friend, team-mate,) sekinin ga tsuyoku suru kokoro wa hitori ja sodatenai kakawari au kizuna ga aru okage nanda (Thanks for… subete ni) tsunaida RIREE de tsurete ikitai minna ga nozonde kureru kara ima ga itsuka no eien ni naru ano mizu no mukou (misete yaritai) jibun de jibun wo fujiyuu ni shita ikigurushisa wa doko ni mo nai shinrai dekiru daiji na nakama mayowanai ore de kaesou, kono omoi wo zenin ga shinken de tsutawaru tabi motto atsuku nareru atsumareta yorokobi de kotae aeru saikou no CHIIMU negai wa nokorazu kanaete mitai minna no negai nara naosara kono natsu dakara mirareru keshiki kanarazu arunda (I wanna show it to you) kyou made no doryoku muda ni wa shinai oretachi nara mezashite ikeru onaji jikan wo sugosu nakama to azuke au yume de mitsumeru, ashita e toRomaji & Translation by onkeikun |-| English = I reached this place by taking the long way (I think, I feel) While facing the feelings that formed shape (my dream, your dream) In the center of each of our everydays, we were there We’ll make the best team formed here be realized (I’m sure it will work out) I want to grant every wish until there’s none left, even more so if it’s a wish shared by everyone There’s definitely got to be a sight that can only be seen this summer (I wanna show it to you) I won’t let the efforts up to today go to waste; We’ll reach there for sure To the future that, with dreams reciprocated among friends who shared the same moments, we gaze upon Even someone like me, who rushed ahead with his own ideas (always, softly) Has people who both support and rely on me (my friend, team-mate) A heart made strong through responsibility can’t be nurtured by oneself But by the intertwined bonds of each other (Thanks for… everything) I want to bring you with me by a connected relay, because everyone wishes it What’s now will one day be eternal, on the other side of that water (I want to show it to you) The self-suffocation that stole my own freedom from me is no longer there To my precious friends whom I can trust, I will answer back, with firm confidence, these feelings Every time I see everyone’s earnestness, it fires me up more The joy of having come together helps us, the best team, answer to each other I want to grant every wish until there’s none left, even more so if it’s a wish shared by everyone There’s definitely got to be a sight that can only be seen this summer (I wanna show it to you) I won’t let the efforts up to today go to waste; We’ll reach there for sure To the future that, with dreams reciprocated among friends who shared the same moments, we gaze upon Videos References Navigation |color2 = #f4ab8a |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka